


Come and Corvettes

by LSFOREVER, TheIfInLife



Series: Sexy Times With Sexy Cars [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, Clumsy Harry, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, Harry's asthma makes an appearance, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Subspace, Top Harry, Top Louis, food play kinda, holy shit this is kinky af, it was just a dabble, mentions of nipple clamps, the subspace part may completely suck, they eat ice cream sexily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buying a new car, especially a <em>Corvette</em>, means sex.</p><p><em>Obviously</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Put You On Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about it being in 1st pov. The second part is in third, so that's a relief. Try and guess who wrote which part?
> 
> Follow us on Tumblr  
> TheIfInLife: [here](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/)  
> LSFOREVER: [here](http://stylinsmutreblog.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is what we had in mind whilst writing:  
>    
> 
> 
> This is part of a series me and B started. We'll be writing multiple fics, all of which will include smutty and/or kinky scenes and cars. Pairings will be Larry, Ziam, Ziall, and/or Niam.
> 
> Enjoy ♥

 

“I’m almost home babe,” I said into the phone, revving the engine of the brand new car I just bought for me and Louis. Someone else in the lane next to me was staring at me and the car so I thought, why not? And I sped off, showing off.

“Good,” came Louis’ beautiful voice from the other end of the call. “I miss you. It’s been all day.”

I chuckled, slowing down and turning down the street me and Louis lived on. “Meet me in the garage, okay? I have a surprise for you. Love you,” I called out, hanging up on Louis, knowing Louis was probably pulling on one of my jumpers and running out to the garage right now.

I passed Liam and Zayn’s house and the porch light was off so I knew they were already asleep. The same with Niall’s house. It is 23:40. Pretty late, but it’s not like I care. I’ve been gone all day for a reason. Louis’ car broke down and he really didn’t want to have to go through the troubles of taking it to a mechanic, so I pawned it. And I flew out to my home town. A few weeks ago, I went online and ordered a brand new car. The shipping address was for my Mum’s house so Louis wouldn’t know about it and I’ve been driving home in the car for a couple of hours now.

Louis’ old car was a cute Nissan Versa, but I decided to buy him one a little different. It’s really for the both of us, because it’s both of ours favourite – no, _dream_ car. And I know he’s going to love it. It was expensive as hell, but we’re millionaires for crying out loud. We’re part of the biggest band on the face of the planet so it wasn’t hard to buy it; I didn’t have to make up a payment plan or anything. It was a custom designed 2014 Corvette Stingray Convertible. The interior was black and mahogany themed leather with 14 inch subs in the trunk and it was the most beautiful colour ever; matching Louis’ eyes.

And now I’m nearing our house; I can see the front porch light on still and the garage door is open, the light inside there on also. I could see Louis’ face as he spotted the car I was in. He couldn’t see me because the windows were tinted so I decided to play a little game.

I slowed down whilst passing the house, but didn’t pull into the driveway. Instead, I continued driving and not two seconds after I passed, Louis was calling me.

“Yes? I said I’d be home in a few,” I said right as I answered.

“But Harry. Oh my god. The car just passed in front of our house and it was so amazing and you should’ve been here to see it,” Louis rushed out. His voice was muffled but I could still make out what he was saying.

“You mean…” I drug out as I pulled into somebody else’s driveway and turned around, driving back towards out house. “As in _our_ car? The one we’ve been wanting for the longest of time now?” I slowed down and pulled into the driveway.

I could see Louis inside the garage, his eyes wide and jaw dropped. “Y-yeah. And it’s pulling into our driveway. Harry I love the car but I’m kind of scared…” Louis whispered.

Chuckling, I revved the engine after I came to a stop inside the garage, peering out to Louis who was standing in front. “Why?” I asked. “It’s just me,” I said, hanging up and stepping out.

A wave of relief washed through Louis’ eyes before he, quite literally, dropped his phone and gasped, quickly looking from the car to me, and back. “You… you didn’t,” Louis whispered, slowly making his way towards me, his delicate fingers tracing lightly along the hood. His eyes were wide and sparkling and yeah, I definitely matched the colours right. “Harry fucking Styles. Tell me you did not buy us this.”

“Why? Then I’d be lying and I would never lie to you,” I said cheekily, earning the light slap to the chest when Louis finally got to where I was standing. I shut the car door and went to click the garage door button to close it. Once closed, I walked back over to where Louis standing, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. “You okay?” I asked right next to his ear.

He was just standing there, staring at the £57,000 car in front of us, quiet as ever. “Yeah…” he said slowly, shivering when I ran my lips along the back of the neck. “Just a bit surprised is all.” His voice was as quiet as a whisper and it wavered a bit when I decided to nip at the bottom of his neck, right above the hem of my gray jumper. He has an obsession with them. It’s cute in my opinion.

“Why’re you surprised? I told you I’d get it for us someday,” I said, burying my nose in his soft, feathery hair. It smelled like the shampoo we share. Sweet and fruity, yet still manly.

“I just wasn’t expecting it so quickly. I thought you were going to get some cheapo car for us to use until we came out,” he explained quietly. That was our original plan. We would buy the Corvette and drive around in it with the top down, kissing and holding hands, not caring about anybody who saw us because we wouldn’t have Modest! breathing down our backs anymore.

I shrugged, my thumb finding a bare stripe of skin under the front of the jumper, right above the hem of his briefs. It’s the middle of September and he’s out in the garage in just his briefs. I will admit, it’s not that cold, but Louis gets cold real easily and our garage isn’t heated as well as the rest of the house so I’m honestly surprised he didn’t put on sweatpants or anything.

“I guess I just wanted to see you naked and whining on top of our brand new Corvette so bad I couldn’t wait,” I said, hooking my thumb in his red briefs and kissing the skin right under his ear. His whole body erupted in Goosebumps as he let out a shaky breath. “What?” I asked. “Did you forget what we agreed on doing the moment we bought it?”

“I-I…” Louis trailed off, craning his neck a little to where I had more access. “I don’t know,” he whispered.

I chuckled, licking a thick stripe up his neck. “Hmm… I know you didn’t because you got so turned on from me telling you that I had to suck you off. Right there in the bunks on the tour bus. You just couldn’t control yourself could you?” I asked. Wow. I’m being a lot more… dominant than I usually am. I’m usually really submissive with Louis because I’d do anything for him and I love giving him what he needs. Oh well. I kind of like this.

“No…” Louis whispered, leaning back into me as I placed a few more kisses along his jaw.

“Want me to remind you of what I said?” I asked. I brought my hand up and paced it over Louis’ cute tummy, smiling when he nodded. Humming, I brought my arm around him, holding him against me as my other hand continued its soft touches down his tummy. “I said I would lay you out across the hood…” I breathed out against his neck, my hand travelling farther down. “And I would kiss you and lick you all over your body until you were a whining mess beneath me…” My hand continued its trek down, my fingers slipping into the top of the briefs as I kissed his neck some more. “And once I deemed you teased enough, I would fuck you right into the hood,” I managed just above a whisper, my fingers wrapping around the base of his already semi-hard member.

A soft gasp escaped his lips as his hips bucked and stuttered. “Harry,” he whined, desperately trying to thrust into my hand, but my other arm held him still against me as I walked us around to the front of the car.

“What?” I said with a smirk, removing myself from him completely so I could pull my jacket and t-shirt off. When I was done with that, I hooked my hand around the back of Louis’ neck, pulling him super close to my face as I leaned him back against the hood of the Corvette. “What’s wrong, princess?” I asked right before I connected our lips in a quick kiss.

“Don’t-” he said when I pulled away, but I quickly slipped out of his grasp and grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the hood next to his head. I was looming over him but not one inch of my body was touching his.

“Stay right here, baby,” I whispered, kissing him deeply once, before releasing his wrists and standing back up. And there Louis was, laying out on the hood of our brand new Corvette, in just my jumper and his red briefs. His smooth legs were bare and I could see the outline of his hard cock and he was already panting like crazy. Louis looked so beautiful, so _fuck_ able like that.

I quickly drug my fingers up his torso, bringing the fabric of my jumper with them. My lips trailed kisses along the middle of his tummy, and then chest as I brought the jumper up and over Louis’ head. And then he was nearly naked, quivering and struggling to keep his moans in as I licked all over his torso, leaving plenty of love-bites and hickeys in the wake. By the time I came back up to kiss him properly, his nipples were both dark and pulsing, and he had multiple love-bites on the cute little tummy of his. (He hates it but I absolutely love it.)

On instinct, my tongue started prodding at his lips and of course he granted me access. Why wouldn’t he? So I lick into his mouth, smiling at the noise he made when our tongues touched. My hands slid down his sides, past his hips and hooked under his knees, bringing them up and spreading them.

After I got my fill of snogging Louis, I dropped to my knees in front of him, telling him to hold his knees up. He obeyed and a whimper feel from his mouth when I dug my teeth into the inside of his left thigh, successfully leaving yet another love-bite. My tongue came out and smoothed over it right after and it went on like that; me biting and sucking all over his thighs while he stayed as still and quiet as he could. I just loved teasing Louis and even if he claimed to hate it, I knew that deep down he liked it.

Right when I realised that I too was hard as ever in my pants, I brought my mouth up a little and started mouthing at Louis’ balls through the thin fabric, revelling in the sounds he was making. “Oh...” he whispered. “Haz, please.” His hips were shaking and so were his legs and so I decided: enough foreplay.

I trailed my fingers up his thighs and to the top of those tiny red briefs, almost ripping them while trying to pull them down his legs. His hard member sprang free and I didn’t even check where I threw the trousers, I just threw them somewhere and leaned back down, sucking the tip of Louis’ hard, leaking cock into my mouth.

But I didn’t pay much attention to his cock; instead, I trailed my tongue down the underside of it, then lapped at his balls a bit, before trailing it down even farther and licking over his hole. Louis actually moaned and spread his legs even farther, giving me a better view and better access to his pink hole. It’s rare he’ll let me do this, but when he does, I make sure to do it right.

I kept licking over his hole and prodding at it, sucking over the rim until it _finally_ loosened up just enough for me to slip the tip of my tongue in. Louis above me was moaning like a porn star and his whole body was trembling. He tastes amazing.

I continued licking into his hole, alternating between licking in deep and flattening my tongue to help loosen him more, while I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet, searching for the extra packet of lube I kept in there. Somehow, I was able to find it even though I couldn’t see and I was able to spread some of it over a few of my fingers.

After a few more moments of me licking into Louis and sucking on his rim, I reached my hand up and slipped a finger in as I pulled my head away. I went in easily and after I pulled it out, as I was pushing it back in, I added a second finger. That one also slipped in easier than I thought it would, considering this is probably the third or fourth time I will top even though we’ve been together for three years now. I guess I opened him up a lot better than I thought I did.

With a few more thrusts of my two fingers, I added a third one. It took me a little longer to get that one to slide in and out easily, but soon enough, I was working Louis with three fingers.

I must’ve been too caught up in what I was doing, (Opening Louis up is one of my favourite things to do but I never get to do it so I got really into it, leaning forward again and sucking on his rim that was stretched around my fingers) that I didn’t realise Louis was trying to talk to me until I jabbed my fingers in a little too hard into his prostate, making him scream out my name and release all over himself and the hood of the car. His whole body erupted with violent shakes.

“Shit,” I said, pulling my fingers out as I stood up and loomed over him. His whole body had gone slack, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His stomach and even some of the hood of the Corvette was covered in his come. Oh well. I leaned down and licked up all the come I could from Louis’ stomach.

“Wasn’t expecting you to finish so quickly,” I said with a smirk as I came back up and kissed Louis, close-mouthed.

“But ‘m not though,” he mumbled against my lips, his arms locking around my neck to keep me against him. “Still want you to fuck me, Harry.”

Oh my god. How was I supposed to respond to that? By saying yes, obviously. “Yeah?” I whispered, trailing my tongue up his jaw to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe a bit. I ground my clothed erection into his thigh as I said, “Still want this?”

“Yes yes,” he chanted. His fingers tangled in my curls and pulled me up until our eyes locked. “Fuck me, Harry. Please.”

There was no way I was ever going to say no to that. Ever.

I stood up and got to work on pulling my skin-tight jeans down, right under my knees. No use in taking them all the way off if I have to put them right back on afterwards. My briefs went with my boxers and then I was finally free, the cool air that surrounded me making me moan.

Hearing Louis call my name and tell me to hurry spurred me on so I quickly found the half used packet of lube and returned to my boyfriend, propping one of my knees up on the hood under his thigh, while the other foot stayed planted on the ground so I could hold myself up. I leaned down and skimmed by lips up his body until I got to his lips, kissing the living daylights out of him while I spread what was left of the drippy substance over my member. My breath got caught in my throat, though, because finally. Some relief after all this time.

I brought Louis down a little so I could line myself up with his entrance, smiling when I felt his legs wrap tightly around me. He only had one sock on, from when I called him earlier and woke him and he probably didn’t bother putting another on, and it was honestly the cutest thing ever.

“Please,” Louis said, looking up at me with pleading eyes. He wiggled his bum around and I could feel the fluttery ring of muscle against my tip and I knew he was trying to push down onto me but I wouldn’t let him.

“Okay, Okay. Calm down hun,” I said, taking hold of his hip with one hand, while my other hand laid flat on the hood right next to his head. I peered down into his eyes, nudging up into him just a little, but not fully letting myself slip in. Our eyes met and I sighed, giving in because his were shining, but they were pleading and I couldn’t say no to him any longer.

With one long thrust, I was bottomed out inside of his warm, tight heat, both of us moaning. Once I was in as deep as I could get, I let myself drop against him, connecting our lips in a heated kiss as I started to pull out; slow but sure. I knew Louis needed it slow at first, since it’s been longer than I can remember since he’s bottomed. His birthday of last year.

I pulled out until my head threatened to slip out, and then I stopped, ignoring his whine when I pulled away from his lips. “Good?” I whispered as I pushed back in. My eyes opened to look at him, and he was nodding his head quickly, small noises escaping his cute lips. “Good,” I said.

I continued slow thrusts in and out of him until I found an okay rhythm, not to fast, not to slow, and Louis seemed to like it too because he was breathing rapidly and smiling up at me, his fingers digging into the skin of my biceps. He was still tight even after I basically finger-fucked him earlier, but that made this all the better.

My slow thrusting seemed to not be enough for Louis, though, because he started scratching at my skin and his noises were becoming louder and then- “Harry!” he moaned, bucking his hips, whining and whimpering.

“What?” I asked, slowing even more, dragging out the pull and push of my hips.

“No,” he said immediately, his legs tightening around me. His heels dug into my lower back, pulling me as I pushed it, making me thrust into him harder. He moaned loudly at this, whispering a mantra of yes’s and my name. He sounded so beautiful.

As I started to thrust faster into him, I leaned down and started tracing my tongue across his _It Is What It Is_ tattoo, leaving a few love-bites in the process. To feel him around me after almost a year of not, made me feel high. It was amazing and Louis felt amazing. He was just so beautiful and the noises he was making wasn’t helping any.

One more kiss to his lips and I lowered my head, staring at where our bodies were connected, and I started focusing more on my thrusts; the way I would slowly pull out, but then push back in immediately, each of my in-thrusts a little faster than the one before.

Soon enough, I was snapping my hips into him fast and hard as I could, moans and groans tumbling out of both our mouths. Each snap of the hips in was a new wave of pleasure surging through me and I could already feel that low heat pooling in the pit of my stomach. Fuck. The things Louis and his breathtaking body does to me. But, no. I can’t be close already, not unless Louis was to.

So, I started angling my thrusts differently, and I was rewarded when Louis suddenly let my name out in a high pitched moan, his hands coming up to pull my curls and I knew I’d found his prostate. “Theretherethere. Oh, god! Again,” he let out, bucking his hips to meet my thrusts.

I was thrusting into him, aiming for his sweetspot each time, when he started whining my name, scratching my chest. When I looked up at him, his eyes were wide open and staring right back into mine and fuck. I did pick the right colour for the Corvette. I glanced back and forth between the hood of our car and his eyes and they were both the same shade of blue; yet, the colour of Louis’ eyes shined brighter and so many emotions were swimming through them. Passion, lust, want, need, _love_. The realisation that I really was in love with this amazing, lovely boy beneath me hit me and I had an all new motivation: to give him what he needs and love him for the rest of time, no matter what.

“Harry,” he whispered in between moans. His whole body started to shake and I knew he was close, more like there. So, with my new found motivation, I stared right into his big, blue eyes and snapped my hips up, hard, hitting his prostate dead-on with each thrust.

“I love you, Louis,” I stated, leaning down and placing my lips right next to his ear. “Come for me,” I whispered. And with that, Louis was gone.

“Fuck. Harry!” he nearly screamed, his hips stuttering and bucking crazily onto my thrusts as he came with white spurts all over stomach and our car. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and he made the perfect ‘o’ face with long, low moans.

The combination of the Louis’ sounds, the feeling of his sweaty body against mine, and the way he was clenching around me impossibly tight, had me falling over the edge to. My hips faltered but I continued my movements as my impending orgasm exploded through me; the pool of heat in the pit of my stomach growing inside of me, surrounding my body, my thoughts, my vision. I came deep inside of him, moaning out his name and ‘I love you’s over and over again.

I continued my thrusting until I started to become oversensitive. I pulled out, leaning down and licked all of his come off his stomach for the second time that night and I still wasn’t tired of the taste. When I came back up, Louis was watching me with sated eyes, his limp arms coming up and around my neck, pulling me down for a hug.

“Love you sooo much,” he whispered. “Thank you. For the Corvette. For the most amazing sex. For being here,” he whispered the end, lightly pressing his lips to my cheek, giving me butterflies.

“I love you too,” I chuckled, snaking my hand under his bum and pulling him up. He gasped and held onto me, making me smile because he knows I would never drop him. “You know,” I said, both of my hands grasping at his full, incredible bum-cheeks. “That was way better than when I told you about it on the tour bus.”

“It was, it was,” he said with a tired tone, nodding. He nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck and the feeling of his warm breath made me shiver. It was started to get cold in the garage. The garage... Never would I have thought that me and Louis would have sex in the garage. Maybe every other room in our house, and maybe on the tour bus, and in plenty of different hotels from when we’re on tour. But never our garage. This one’s going down in history.

“Here,” I said, letting him down. I bent down and picked up his briefs and my jumper, handing them to him. “Go clean up. I’m taking you out for a late night snack.”

A small, but gorgeous blush spread across his chest and cheeks when he got up on his tippy-toes, puckering out his lips as a way of asking for a kiss and if this twenty-one year old man gets any cuter I’m going to start thinking he’s much younger. Just to make him blush even hard, I wrapped both my arms around him and pushed our lips together. I kissed him passionately, putting as much love into it as I could and we stood there for a minute or two just kissing.

A huge breath of air whooshed out of him when we broke and he stared up at me with wide, sparkling eyes.

“Now go,” I chuckled, pecking his forehead and turning him and making him walk. I wasn’t ashamed to watch his curvy, almost womanly body walk away, especially his perfect, round bum. He’s all mine, every single muscle in that smooth back, every inch of skin on that faultless bum, every strand of hair on that marvellous body; all for me to admire.

The door shut behind him and I stood there for a second, biting my lip at the thought of Louis, my boyfriend. When the cold started to get to me again, I quickly pulled up my briefs (and with a little struggle) my skinnys. I then found my t-shirt, pulled it on, and picked up my jacket. I wasn’t cold enough to need that, considering the garage was a still little warmer than outside.

When I turned back around, I smiled at the sight of Louis and I’s new car; oh how I loved it. But something caught my eye on the hood and the small smile on my face broke out into a wide grin; my cheeks almost hurt. Some of Louis’ come had gotten on the hood from both times that I made him come. And it was just sitting there, the almost transparent colour almost too noticeable against the blue of the car.

And how was I supposed to just leave it there? With a smile, I leaned over and dragged my tongue through the drying come, almost moaning at the taste. When I’d licked it all up, I stood up straight and turned to the door, ready to walk back inside and find out why it was taking Louis so long to dress.

Yet, there he was, dressed in some skinnys and my jumper, staring at me with wide eyes and a hanging jaw.

“Did you just... Was that my...” I smirked, nodding a slow, sure nod, knowing that glint in his eyes.


	2. Play You Everywhere I Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the hood has been successfully cleaned, the boyfriends decide to go out for ice cream. Because desert is the best part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ladies, gentlemen, and everyone else!
> 
> This is the part that I wrote for this lovely little first part of our [Sexy Times With Sexy Cars](http://archiveofourown.org/series/126156) series, I hope you all will like it! Remember, feedback is welcomed as is constructive criticism. Thanks for reading, have a lovely day!
> 
> Follow us on Tumblr  
> (B) TheIfInLife: [here](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/)  
> (K) LSFOREVER: [here](http://stylinsmutreblog.tumblr.com/)

After seeing Harry licking his come off of the hood of their new corvette (HOLY ACTUAL SHIT THEY SERIOUSLY HAD A CORVETTE), Louis blushed as his dick perked up in interest.

“Oh c’mon babe, don’t get all shy on me.” Harry said, sauntering over to Louis with a smirk. He planted his lips on Louis’, tongue immediately probing into the warm mouth that somehow always tasted sweet. Harry purposefully kept some of Louis’ come in his mouth, under his tongue, and he let it slyly fall into Louis’ mouth (yes as much as Louis hated it, and sometimes Harry too, Louis was shorter than his boyfriend.)

For a moment, Louis paused, surprised. But once he realized, he pushed harder against Harry’s lips, licking every trace of his come from Harry’s mouth. Swallowing loudly, Louis was definitely not soft now.

“Ice cream?” Harry pulled back suddenly, transforming into his inner ten year old. It really blew Louis away how one minute, Harry is fucking someone on the hood of a sexy sports car, sharing said person’s come mid-snog and then the next he’s all lit up because of some damn ice cream.

“Haz, I’m kinda tired…” So maybe Louis wanted to get Harry in bed for a round two. Who could blame him?

“Please, Lou?” Harry literally begged and then a second later he was breathing hotly in Louis’ ear, “I’ll let you drive.”

Louis was in the front seat faster than a virgin’s first orgasm. He could only hope that Harry meant what Louis thought that he meant. But he had to focus on driving so he pushed those thoughts away momentarily.

As the engine revved to life, Louis literally went fully hard. He swore he saw Harry smirk out of the corner of his eye but he forced himself to think of the time his mom went into explicit detail of how to give an enema after she’d found out that he was gay, and on top of that lovely moment, she thought it’d be a “bonding experience” to share with him that she once pegged Mark, saying “Some men just enjoy it, regardless of if you’re gay. Or you don’t even have to like anal sex, sweetie, there’s plenty of other-“

Louis made a gagging noise. He was as soft as he’ll ever be. He muttered a “fuck” and Harry just started laughing. “Shut up you curly haired fuck.” Louis couldn’t sound anything but fond.

“Are we going to leave the garage any time soon or …?” Harry asked, smug as ever.

“Yes, Harold.” Louis mocked, sticking his tongue out. Which, mistake.

Harry grinned evilly, sticking out his own tongue, ready for when Louis’ would reemerge. As it did, Harry was quick. People call him slow and clumsy but when it came to sex, Harry was fast and sure – in the good way. Harry bit (almost too harshly) on the tip of Louis’ tongue, wrapping his lips around the rest and sucking hard. Louis whimpered, trying to pull back but unable. He had to wait until Harry’d had his fill. Finally, Harry let go of Louis’ tongue and pulled back, settling in the passenger seat.

“I hate you.” Louis muttered, pressing the button for the garage door to open.

“Love you more than life itself, Boo.” Harry said casually as if it weren’t the boldest statement ever.

“Oh my god. Lou. Seriously.” Harry faked exasperation. “If you don’t start driving now, I’m coming over there.”

Louis’ hand quickly grabbed Harry’s not-so-soft crotch and squeezed. “I think I’d like that.” Pleased with giving Harry a taste of his own medicine, Louis finally began to back out of the driveway.

“Tosser.” Harry shook his head, grinning.

“Love you more than life itself, darling.” Louis mocked, unable to catch the look that Harry threw him, concentrated on turning out of their posh, gated community. But he knew that Harry turned to mush at the way his Yorkshire accent sounded with the word ‘darling’.

The rest of the ride to the only place open at fucking midnight was remotely silent and uneventful. Apart from the crotch grab on Harry’s part and Louis’ retaliation in the form of a side jab, knowing Harry was extremely ticklish and smart enough to know you can’t tickle the driver. See? Louis won at every one of Harry’s little games.

“I think,” Louis stated once the two were seated back in THEIR FREAKING CORVETTE with their ice cream, (“We aren’t eating in Dory, Harry!” “It’ll be fine! And really, Lou? Dory?” “Yes. Her name is Dory. You need to go buy Nemo’s dad so we can find Nemo together.” “…fine but we’re eating in the car.”) “You need a bandana that matches this sexy beast so that way when you wear it, we can remember this night.” Louis’d meant it to come out sexy but it ended up sounding super sappy.

“I agree.” Harry nodded before literally biting a huge chunk out of his honeycomb ice cream cone.

They really didn’t know what had gotten into either of them. As they ate their ice cream, their eyes were locked on each other. Harry’s seduction technique had strayed from on biting to messily lapping at his ice cream, letting some get on his lips so he could provocatively run his tongue along his bottom lip and then his top lip.

Louis, although doing the same licking, would pause a centimeter away from his mint chocolate chip cone, breathing hotly on the cool treat so it’d melt, Louis let it drip down the fingers that grasped the cone. Slowly, eyes still locked with Harry’s, he dragged his tongue through the mess. It didn’t quite go as planned because some of the chocolate had smeared on his fingers. Not all was lost though; Harry was reduced to squirming and shoving the rest of his cone in his mouth when he saw Louis sucking the chocolate off of his fingers.

Harry was honestly done. He wanted Louis, the tent in his pants making that obvious. Louis was just taking his first few bites of cone and Harry snapped.

“Just shove the damn thing in your mouth already. We all know it’s big enough.” When Harry saw the flash of hurt on Louis’ face, he was about ready to apologize but then Louis just smirked at him.

Internally, Harry groaned. He was in for it now. As much as Harry loved pleasing his boyfriend, all he could think about was that his dick was getting uncomfortable and- “Shit.” Harry let out when he realized what Louis was doing. Louis’ tongue was delicately tracing the rim of the cone before delving inside and devouring the minty deliciousness.

“Louis, roll down your window.”

“What? Why?” Louis was completely taken off guard.

“Because.” Thankfully, Louis didn’t argue. He just looked at Harry quizzically as he pushed the button.

As soon as the window was down, Harry pounced on Louis. He fit himself on Louis’ lap, taking the rest of the cone and tossing it out the window. Immediately his lips attached to Louis cold ones.

“Haaaaaz.” Louis whined, pulling away. “I wanted that, and that’s littering.”

“Don’t care,” Harry said, going back in for more kisses. “Want you.”

Damn, Harry really knew how to pull Louis’ strings and get him completely undone. The ice cream forgotten, Louis’ hands went to clutch Harry’s neck, pulling him closer. Their lips molded together, finally breaking the tension that’d been laid thick from the moment Louis had come into the garage the second time. Louis was always breathless when Harry kissed him, it’d been two years and he still felt tingles when their lips touched. He gasped loud in the relative quiet when Harry lightly rocked his hips. Louis’ eyes opened, seeming to snap him back to reality.

“Harry,” He breathed. “Haz.” Harry’d begun kissing down Louis’ neck, barely listening. “Let’s head home, yeah?” That got Harry’s attention.

“No. Here. Now.”

“We can’t baby. We’re-“ Louis gasped as Harry sucked hard at the spot where Louis’ neck met his shoulder, still lightly rubbing their cocks together. “Public. We’re in public.”

“So?” Harry questioned, pushing harder down onto Louis’ cock. “No one will see.”

At that moment, Louis’ mind flashed back to nearly a year ago. They’d wanted to try some new things in bed, deciding to share kinks they hadn’t done yet. Harry’d mutter a quiet, “exhibitionism.” And as much as Louis wanted to fulfill that for him, he was afraid of what would happen if they were caught.

“Modest…” Louis managed to get out, getting distracted by the way Harry was whining in his ear.

“Quit thinking about tomorrow and fuck me tonight. Right here. Right now.” Harry emphasized his words with a harsh roll of his hips, nails digging into Louis’ shoulders.

“Okay. Shit, alright.” Louis reached behind Harry after rolling the window up, and turned Dory off, also adjusting the wheel so Harry’d be a little more comfortable.  
Harry was rolling his hips wildly, breathing heavily. “C’mon, Lou. C’mon.”

Louis loved when Harry got worked up like this but if he didn’t slow down, Harry was going to come in his pants. “Babe, relax, I’ve got you, gonna take care of you.”

Whining, Harry slowed the movement of his hips, looking to Louis desperately. Louis felt desire run down his spine when looking into Harry’s eyes. They needed to be naked, Louis was itching to get his mouth on Harry’s inked up skin.

Without warning, Louis lifted Harry’s shirt up to his armpits, mouth ghosting over the sparrows stopping at the one over Harry’s heart. Lips latched on and sucked harshly.

“Louis…” Harry breathed out as he lifted his shirt off of his body. Harry’s hands gripped onto Louis’ hair as the older boy moved from his sparrows down to his nipple.

Louis smirked when Harry shifted. His boyfriend’s nipples, even the recessive two were very sensitive. In fact, Louis wished he had their nipple clamps right now. Maybe they should invest in a set for the car…

Harry was on fire. Louis had two of his nipples between fingers, rolling harshly while his mouth worked on Harry’s neck. (Lou Teasdale was going to have his head).

“Please, more, Louis. Please.” Harry was babbling as his hips went back to rolling wildly. Louis loved Harry like this; he was so hot, got Louis so hard. Normally, Louis would’ve given in to Harry (and his own arousal) but hey why not get a little crazy in the corvette?

“No.” Louis said firmly. Harry whined loud and unabashed. He loved when Louis got dominant with him. Then of course, he realized that Louis said no to give him more.

“Please,” Harry was borderline desperate. “Fuck me with your fingers and then let me ride you. Please baby.” Harry had his eyes closed, cheeks flushed, mouth slack.

“Later,” He mumbled, stopping briefly to rub his hands soothingly down Harry’s sides. “Right now though,” He smirked darkly, replacing fingers on Harry’s nipples. “I want to see if you can come just from this.”

Harry gasped as Louis’ lips wrapped around his more prominent of the extra nipples all the while Louis’ fingers rolled the other nipples harshly. Harry was overwhelmed. The friction he was getting while rubbing his (trapped) hard cock against Louis’ combined with the stimulation on his nipples was…Harry didn’t know what to do with himself.

The only other time he’d come from nipple stimulation was when they were using clamps but Harry almost liked this better. He knew he could come from this because it was Louis touching him, which always got him excited, even if they were in restaurants or interviews – no matter how inappropriate the situation.

And that’s when it really hit Harry. They were in public. Anyone could walk by and see what they were doing. This place could have a camera that’s catching all of this on tape. That thought should make Harry pull away but instead, it turns him on just that much more.

Harry was getting close. He could feel the heat in his lower stomach. His nipples felt so tight it was almost painful, but Harry loved it. He was panting heavily, hips grinding down onto Louis. And then Louis scraped his teeth over the extra, hardened nub, biting down and Harry was pushed over the edge. His entire body tensed, toes curling inside his beat up brown boots. A low groan escaped his bitten lips while a wet patch soaked its way through his jeans.

Louis pulled away from Harry’s body, just watching as his boyfriend’s second orgasm of the night hit him. Louis’ been a lot of places; he's seen a lot of things, but not a single one compare to Harry in this moment (or any moment, really).

When Harry opened his eyes, Louis could see how fucked out his boy was. Nevertheless, Harry leant forward, planting a wet, sloppy kiss onto Louis’ lips.

“Babe,” Louis said as they pulled back. “We don’t have to keep going if you’re too sensitive. We can just head home and-“

“No.” And Louis knew there was no convincing him otherwise. “You’re fucking me in the front seat of this car.”

Louis chuckled; he loved this boy so much. He would do anything for him. And if that means fucking Harry in the front seat of their sexy new car, so be it.  
“Well let’s get these jeans off of you then!” Louis spoke up, hands working with haste.

  
“Take your shirt off first; I want to see that sexy tummy.” Harry’s hands stopped Louis’ from their movement, throwing the smolder his way as he kicked off his boots. Heat swirled around in the pit of Louis’ stomach and it reminded him of the problem downstairs. He was rock hard and still trapped in his sweats. So yeah, taking clothes off was plenty okay with Louis.

He pulled his shirt off, tossing it into the passenger seat as Harry’s hands immediately went to his torso. The gentle giant’s hands roamed before finally stopping on Louis’ pouch. Louis hated the little bit of tummy that he had, hated that he couldn’t be perfect for his boyfriend. He, it, looked especially imperfect in that moment because he was sitting down, making it look even worse.

Harry must have noticed Louis’ moment of insecurity because he was mumbling, “So gorgeous babe.”

And Louis’ hear flutters, kissing his boy with passion before he remembers that he’s supposed to be making this boy fall apart. So his hand went back to Harry’s already unbuttoned jeans, this time getting the zipper down. As he shimmied the jeans down to Harry’s knees, he realized how tight of a space they truly were in.

Harry wasn’t too worried, he pressed himself up against Louis, their bare chests making contact as he pulled his jeans, and boxers the rest f the way off. And then there was one very naked Styles and one only half naked Louis. Harry didn’t like that. He pushed Louis’ sweatpants down enough so that his cock was free, standing straight up, solid and red, a bubble of precome at the tip.

“Shit! Do we have lube in here?” Louis groaned in frustration.

“Oh Louis, I’m saddened that you put so little faith in me.” Harry smirked, twisting and trying to reach the glove box.

“God, I fucking love you.” Louis sighed in relief as Harry rearranged himself to where one knee was on the middle console, the other resting on Louis’ seat. Basically, Harry’s naked bum was in Louis’ face. And Louis was a man with an addiction.

While Harry was opening the glove box, Louis grasped those tiny, pert little bum cheeks, spread them apart and licked at his entrance assertively.

Harry gasped loudly, jumping enough to where he hit his head on the roof.

“Sorry babe, you okay? You taste delicious by the way.”

“Yeah,” Harry whimpered quietly as Louis delved back between his cheeks. “Louuu…Louis stop, I’m trying to concentrate on getting lube.”

“But I love eating you out.” Louis legitimately pouted.

Harry’s hand grasped a brand new bottle of the tingly stuff he loves and repositioned himself back on Louis’ lap. “Too bad, Louis.” Harry pushed the bottle into Louis’ hands. “Now finger me…please?”

And Louis was never one to deny Harry. He wouldn't deny him even if it included buying a ridiculously expensive, ridiculously sexy car so that they can have sex in, on, around, and with it.

Louis eyed Harry’s rapidly rising and falling chest, but got distracted by lubing his fingers up, spreading the liquid around to warm it, feeling his fingers start to tingle. He knew it was going to be an awkward angle for his wrist but one, he didn’t want to make Harry move again, and two, they were face to face and that was Louis’ favorite.

So, despite his already straining wrist, he reached around Harry, rubbing down the middle of his cheeks, reaching his hole. Once at Harry’s entrance, Louis rubbed some of the tingling lube onto his boyfriend’s rim. Harry, a knee on either side of Louis’ body, gasped. His body moved away from the fingers.

“Getting shy on me, babe?” Louis asked, grin obvious in his voice.

Harry’s eyes shot open, looking at the lusted out blue eyes that were already staring right back at him. “N-o, I don’t know. My body just had a moment, I-“

“I know baby, it’s okay, c’mere.” Louis soothed, delighted inside that Harry was already at the point of rambling and blushing. And Louis was just getting started. He pulled Harry’s chest flush against his own, hand bracing against Harry’s lower back, holding his baby. His index finger pressed into the tight ring of muscle.

“Ahhh,” Harry cried out, tensing just slightly but relaxing as the tingling lube took away from the initial uncomfortable feeling. Harry pressed his lips against Louis’ and Louis knew it was safe to start moving.

He started off slow, as usual, moving at a snail pace but soon Harry’s hips started moving against his fingers, causing their bare cocks to rub together, Harry’s still at semi-state while Louis’ was getting painful it was so hard.

Harry tore his lips away from Louis’, moving to his neck, sucking harshly; yeah it’s official. Lou is going to kill them. Well, fuck it, might as well make it worth it.  
Louis added a second finger, snapping both in all the way to the last knuckle.

“Mm, fuck Louis,” Harry was panting against Louis’ neck, unable to continue sucking as his hole was being pounded by Louis’ fingers. “Please.”

Louis knew what he was asking for. Up to that point, Louis was avoiding Harry’s prostate; he wasn’t sure if Harry was too sensitive for prostate stimulation just yet. But considering the boy was begging, maybe not. Louis tucked his third finger next to the two, slipping all three in, curling them and brushing past Harry’s prostate.

Harry’s entire body jolted and he let out a loud, Cheshire-accented, high pitched moan. Louis’ heart could honestly burst. His cock was so hard he might cry but when Harry’s bum was being played with, Harry honestly let go. Instead of slow, careful words, everything was rushed out. He didn’t care about a thing in the world and it always somehow led to his Cheshire accent showing through just a bit. And god, Louis was so lucky. His own orgasm be damned, he’d be content to sit there and pleasure Harry all day long.

Louis’ fingers had stilled inside of Harry just massaging the nub of nerves inside his boyfriend. Harry was going crazy, hands restlessly flinging themselves everywhere. It totally caught Louis off guard when Harry grasped his cock, firm and solid strokes. For a moment, Louis’ eyes rolled back at the friction on his cock. And then Louis realized Harry was humping his fingers, whimpering, probably too worked up to even speak.

“Ready?” Louis asked, already pulling his fingers away from Harry’s hole. Harry whimpered and nodded, rising up on his knees so Louis could lube himself up and slide into Harry.

No matter how many times they’d done this, no matter how much foreplay there was, initial penetration was always pretty uncomfortable for Harry. So Louis, in hope to not lose it and pound into his boyfriend’s tight arse, always repeated to himself, “slow and steady wins the race, slow and steady wins the race, slow and steady wins the race.”

It was a full minute before Harry’d adjusted. He used to be so embarrassed with how long it took him (their first time, when they lost their virginity together, Louis came before Harry even adjusted. Both were mortified with themselves but they can laugh about it now) but not anymore.

Harry began grinding his hips and Louis was the one whining. Harry looked so good like this, eyes already half lidded, a sexy, naked thigh working on either side of Louis’ hips and god, this is gonna be over fast.

“God you’re so beautiful, darling. You're always so good for me. You're my good boy.”

Harry whined loudly, now making full up and down movements (narrowly missing the roof every time). The car was moving with every intense roll of Harry’s hip. There was no hiding what they were doing now, even with the windows fogged up.

It was honestly getting pretty hot; Louis felt like he was sticking to the seat and he wasn’t even doing any of the work. One look at Harry’s face as he rode Louis’ dick and Louis could tell the boy was getting a little too hot ( and not in the sex way).

“Babe, let me crack the window a bit.” Louis said, reaching around Harry.

“No!” Harry said quickly, panting as he did. “It’s hot.”

“Yes, f-fuck, that’s why I’m gonna-“

“No like it gets me hot.” He waggled his eyebrows, looking even more sexy with his flushed face, and hair even curlier because of the heat.

Heat again swirled in the pit of Louis’ stomach. Louis wasn’t much into public sex (it wasn’t a kink of his) but he had a kink for Harry and Harry being kinky. So Harry being turned on at this turns Louis on. He was worried about Harry getting overheated though so Louis kept Harry in place with his hands, dug his feet into the floor of the corvette and pumped his cock up into his boyfriend’s tight, warm, perfect hole.

“Yeah, Louis yeah. Fuck me harder. Fucks yeah, don’t stop. Don’t ever stooop.” Harry’s specific accent made another appearance, whining and whimpering as Louis pounded up into him relentlessly. Both of Harry’s hands were on the roof of the car, exposing his never ending torso to Louis.

“Not gonna stop, Haz.” Louis murmured, watching as his cock was taking Harry apart, piece by piece. Louis wasn’t sure when he’d stop gripping Harry’s hips, but next thing he knew, his nails were scratching down Harry’s back. Harry moaned, back to slamming himself down on Harry’s cock, with Louis’ hips meeting him halfway.

And then it was like a chain reaction. Louis’ cock hammered just right into Harry’s prostate. The stimulation made Harry jerk. Harry’s elbow juts back into the wheel, making the horn go off. As the horn sounded, both boys jumped from the sudden loud sound. So Harry, being the tall guy that he is, bangs his head on the roof. Harry’s hand flies to his head, holding the abused spot. Louis sees his body shaking and he had a minor panic attack.

“Babe did you hurt yourself?!” Through all the mess, Louis’d continued to shallowly thrust. But now Louis went completely still.

Harry looks up and Louis realizes that he’s laughing so of course Louis starts laughing too. It honestly doesn’t really kill the mood, heightens it if anything.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t stop?” Harry smirks at him through the laughter.

“Poor boy,” Louis mused, gripping Harry’s hips. “You were so close too.”

Harry leans down to whisper in Louis’ ear, “So finish me then.”

Louis immediately slammed up into Harry, causing them both to cry out in pleasure. So Louis continued slamming up into the boy as hard as he could. Harry was really close, it was obvious to Louis. All the tell-tale signs were there; red chest, frantic hands, quivering thighs, total submission. At this point, Harry would let Louis do anything to him.

Of course the only thing Louis does is kiss Harry’s temple, whispering into the whimpering boy’s ear, “You like that, baby?”

Harry gave a noise that Louis thought sounded enough like a yes. Harry couldn’t really think at the moment, he was starting to feel all floaty. Like he was too far away to concentrate on Louis’ words, but he was hearing them loud and clear.

“Yeah? You like me fucking you in the front seat of our car?” Harry was moaning, clearly affected by Louis’ words and clearly dangerously close to orgasm. Louis gripped Harry’s leaking cock before continuing. “Do you like that anyone could walk by and see what we’re doing and how good I’m fucking you?”

Harry felt his chest get a little tight but he couldn’t form words even if he’d tried. Louis was flicking his wrist expertly, thumbing at his slit all while humping up into his arse.

Harry felt so good. He loved being stretched around Louis’ cock, loved the feeling of taking it in and out of his body. His hips stuttered to a stop, unable to even try to ride anymore. He made a sound in the back of his throat, hoping Louis would understand.

“Here babe, c’mere.” Louis could tell Harry was getting overwhelmed. So he held the boy close to him, not slowing down his rhythm. His own muscles were beginning to get really tired but Louis was so close and Harry was tightening around him with every thrust. He couldn’t stop, muscles be damned.

And then Harry tensed before convulsing as his third orgasm hit him like a freight train. The boy hit a pitch similar to the high note in “Gotta Be You” as Louis continued, chasing his own orgasm.

For a second, Louis got lost in his orgasm but once Louis came down from the high a bit, he realized that Harry was literally crying. Harry was a mess. Come was dripping off of his dick onto Louis, his skin was flushed a deep, tomato red, tears were leaking out of his glazed over eyes, but most worrisome of all, he was gasping deeply like he couldn’t get in a proper breath.

Immediately, Louis went into the center console, hoping Harry’d already stocked it with an emergency inhaler. Luckily, he had. Louis grabbed it and pushed it past Harry’s lips, pressing down to release the medicine. “Breathe baby.”

Two puffs later, Harry’d calmed enough to take a proper breath but Louis was still worried. They’d never had sex like this before. They’d had multiple rounds but there was usually at least a fifteen minute break between each round and two rounds were the most they’d gone. Not to mention this was a huge kink for Harry and the car just made it that much hotter. Louis felt horrible. It was too much for Harry that much was obvious; the boy was still acting as if his head were in the clouds.

“Baby are you okay?” Louis was so – he felt so guilty.

“Mm.” Harry looked as if he were coming more into focus at Louis’ words.

“Harry, baby, I am so sorry. I love you so much, you’re so perfect and I just, I need you to talk to me. C’mon please say something.”

“That,” Harry said, blinking his eyes as if he were just waking up. “Was sick.”

“Are you okay? What’s wrong? Please, just keep talking to me.” Louis urged.

“Holy fuck, Lou.” Harry leans back, looking at Louis properly. “So fucking good.”

“Really cause you were crying, nearly had an asthma attack and then you just kinda…spaced.” Louis’ hands rubbed soothingly along Harry’s sides, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of being soft inside Harry.

“I think…I think I just went into subspace a little bit.” Harry said calmly, seemingly reading Louis’ mind, he rose onto his knees, letting Louis’ soft cock squelch out of him.  
“What the fuck is subspace?” Louis asked as he grabbed a t-shirt (Harry’s) and cleaned them both off.

“I’m honestly not too familiar with it,” Harry said, carefully slipping on his boxers while still on Louis’ lap. “I saw it once on our smut tag on Tumblr. Just like, you fucked me so good that I got all floaty and spacey. Basically, that was an awesome shag. Thanks Tomlinson.” Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips and hopped back over to the passenger seat, clad in only his boxers.

“Anytime, sweet cheeks. Now hand me my t-shirt. Some of us like to be clothed in public.” Louis smirked, tucking his cock back into his sweats.

“Wanker.” Harry pouted, throwing the t-shirt in Louis’ face. “You got come all over my shirt.”

As Louis slipped his shirt on, “And the smut tag, really Harry?”

“Fuck off, you like the smut tag too, don’t deny it!” Harry said slowly, nothing but fond as he yawned, leaning against the door.

“I firmly deny it. They all act like I’m your bitch.” Louis started the car, focusing on backing out. And then he realized that Harry hadn’t said anything.

Louis looked over to see Harry leaned against the door, eyes closed, and smirk definitely present. He was asleep, that fucker.

“Not your bitch.” Louis whispered into the silence.

“Whatever you say, Boo.” Harry mumbled even slower.

Louis just chuckled; hand on Harry’s thigh for the entire ride home. When the car was parked in the closed garage, Louis gave himself a few moments to just watch Harry sleep. Eventually though, Louis got out and went over to Harry’s side. He opened the door and (with much difficulty because Harry is like a damn baby giraffe) scooped Harry up Harry, still asleep, snuggled into Louis, drooling just slightly on him.

Once up in their room, Louis deposited the boy on their bed, removing Harry’s boxers (he’ll thank him in the morning for that one). Louis stripped down to his boxers and climbed onto the bed, tucking himself under Harry’s arm and preparing for a good night’s sleep.

Just as Louis was almost asleep, Harry mumbled, “Tomorrow, we should fuck on the roof of the corvette.”

“I don’t know if-“

“Just let me have this moment, Lou.” Harry’d replied innocently.

“Fine.”

“See? You’re totally my bitch.” Louis’ eyes weren’t open but he knew that Harry was smirking.

“No,” Louis corrected, not letting Harry win this one. “I just love you.”

“Well,” Harry contemplated slowly; neither of them having enough energy to even open their eyes. “I love you too. So I guess it’s equal.”

“Yeah.” Louis said, triumphantly yawning.

“We’re each other’s bitches.” Louis had to crack an eye to see Harry’s face on that one. Sure enough, Harry was grinning like a …. Harry (Louis was too tired to think okay?). Dimples were present.

“Go to bloody bed.” Louis said, grinning equally wide. If Louis had dimples they’d be showing up too. “Dork.” He added as a tired afterthought.

“Love you.” Harry mumbled, snuffling into his pillow, arm tightening around Louis.

“Love you too.” And if Louis fell asleep to images of 69’ing with Harry on the roof of their new corvette, Dory, well all of his other dreams come true, he wasn’t about to start with this one.


End file.
